Portal Master And Sensei Plus One
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all! :) Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Lockbreak.**

* * *

 **Portal Master And Sensei Plus One**

Katie landed perfectly on her feet right outside the Sensei Air Realm, putting her arms up in a finishing salute before taking a moment to regain her senses and then go searching for her Skylander partners.

She was looking for Pop Fizz and Zap in particular as she had a science test coming up and was hoping the two could help because one part of the test was about different chemical reactions and the other was about lightning.

Just as she landed right outside the Sensei Fire Realm after riding the wind currents down, she heard crying and immediately turned her head to find the source and she wasn't happy with what she found.

Juju Jr., Bad Juju's son, was being bullied by the same bully Portal Masters that often bothered Rachel's younger cousin. Gritting her teeth as she hated bullies, Katie touched her necklace to activate her Portal Master power, her clothing turning to the light blue colors of her chosen element as she went up to the bullies.

"Hey!" She yelled to them. "Take a hike!"

The wind tunnels she called up caught each of the four bullies and literally blew them away, carrying them to the far end of the M.A.P. Junior looked up and, seeing Katie, ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Air Portal Master," he said.

"You're welcome, Junior," she said. "And you can call me Katie."

The little one was now a bundle of excitement. "What are you going to do? Can I join you?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, I'm searching for Pop Fizz and Zap," Katie said.

Junior perked up. "I know where they are!" He said. "Can I go with you?"

His excitement was catchy and she nodded. "Sure," she said, which made him cheer so loud she was almost certain those at the racetrack heard it.

* * *

Rachel was at the Academy with her Light Bazooka Imaginator, Lockbreak and the two were practicing some maneuvers with Lockbreak working on recovering from falls. Both had just finished rolling forward in unison with their practice bazookas at the ready when both got plowed over by an over-excited Junior.

The Tech Portal Master and Light Bazooker took a moment to get their senses back when they heard Katie come up to them. "Whoa, Junior, settle down," she said in a gentle, amused voice before giving the other two a sheepish look. "Sorry."

Rachel gently chuckled as she stood up and helped up her Imaginator. "What's up, Katie?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"Well, I blew away some bullies that were bothering Junior and he wanted to join me, so I let him and he's been leading me to where Pop Fizz and Zap are, but he's been really excited about hanging out with me," Katie explained.

"Perhaps because he is hanging out with someone he admires," Lockbreak said with a smile.

The Air Portal Master gave him a curious look and he chuckled. "I overheard Junior asking Master Eon about the other Portal Masters and he seemed very intent on learning more about you when he heard you were the Air Portal Master," he said.

"I didn't know that," Katie admitted.

Rachel smiled. "I've heard a bit of that going on, especially with the younger Skylanders," she said and then looked somewhat sheepish herself. "Guess we all have a bit of a fan club."

Katie giggled before seeing Junior come flying up to her. "Katie! Can we go into the Sensei Water Realm, please?" He begged her. "Can we? Can we? Can we?"

Rachel and Lockbreak politely held back their chuckles as Katie smiled. "Okay," she said. "But stick close to me, okay?"

Seeing the little one had taken off, the Air Portal Master bid her friends farewell and raced after the bundle of wind and energy. The other two chuckled.

"He's a quick one," said Lockbreak.

Rachel nodded. "He'll definitely keep her on her toes," she said as they went back to practice.

Katie met with Junior at the Sensei Water Realm and King Pen was outside of the door, having finished teaching his class and he kindly allowed the two to go in. Junior flew ahead. "Come on, Katie!" He said, flying around in place as the teenage girl managed to catch up to him.

They found all the treasure and Junior completed the Troll Radio challenge on his own, which filled him with more excitement and Katie found herself running after him after they had finished at the Water Temple, seeing Junior heading towards Rachel and Lockbreak again, and the two had apparently seen him in time because she saw them duck down, but the small Wind Skylander couldn't stop in time and got himself stuck in Lockbreak's practice bazooka.

Rachel laughed a little when she saw that. "Oh, good gracious," she said in amusement.

Lockbreak carefully lifted the weapon up and placed it on a table nearby while the girls took positions with Rachel and Katie at one end to pull Junior out while Lockbreak stood at the other end to pull back. After a little bit of effort, they managed to get Junior free and he shook himself to regain his senses. "Guys! We just had a great time!" He said happily.

"You and Katie did good at the Water Temple?" Lockbreak asked.

"Yeah! I even did the Troll Radio by myself!"

"Good job!" Rachel praised him and turned to Katie. "Looks like you had fun too."

"I did," she said. "Man, we ought to ask the Water Senseis if we can put pools in there so that we can go swimming when it gets really hot."

"Junior!" A voice now called and Bad Juju appeared, looking around for her son.

"Mama!" Junior called to her, flying up to her. "Mama! Me and Katie went to the Water Realm and we found a bunch of treasure and she kicked some bullies!"

His excitement caused her to chuckle as she came over to the others, stopping in front of Katie. "I heard from Master Eon about you helping my boy with those bullies," she said. "And you might have noticed, Junior is a big fan of yours."

"Lockbreak did mention that," Katie said. "Honestly, I'm very honored. Junior's a wonderful kid."

"Thank you," said the proud mother. "Also, Katie, I was wondering if perhaps Junior and I might become your Skylander partners too."

"Sure!" The Air Portal Master said. "And…is it okay if I give you a nickname?"

Bad Juju was a bit surprised at that, but nodded. "What nickname do you have in mind?" She asked.

"How about Jessica?"

The Air Swashbuckler instantly nodded. "I like it," she said. "Thank you, Katie."

Junior, who had been flying around happily, now flew down beside his mother, who smiled. "Junior, Katie is going to be our Portal Master," she said.

Despite his face being a mask, the little one's eyes literally lit up and Katie found herself on the ground as Junior happily tackled her. "Can I call you Auntie Katie?" He asked hopefully.

The Air Portal Master smiled as she returned the hug and held up one arm, to which Rachel helped her up. "Sure thing, Junior," Katie said with a smile.

She decided to find her other partners later as Junior begged to go see another Sensei realm and Bad Juju and Katie followed after the active youngster, looking forward to their first adventure together.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
